Echo
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Aliens called Bijuu's have invaded earth setting pod like structures called Echo's all over the place. The 10 leaders of the Bijuu's have hidden within human hosts and gathering followers so they can successfully invade; dividing the world into two factions. Will the Earth be saved or will it fall? (Rated for later Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Echo

Summary: Aliens called Bijuu's have invaded earth setting pod like structures called Echo's all over the place. The 10 leaders of the Bijuu's have hidden within human hosts and gathering followers so they can successfully invade; dividing the world into two factions. Will the Earth be saved or will it fall?

Hey everyone of the Naruto Fandom! Long time no see! It's been a while, haven't done anything since my fanfiction "Young" since I am no longer full of ideas for that story I am moving to a new one. And Cell Phone App game called "Ingress" gave me the idea of this fanfic, the fanfic is going be very LOOSELY based off it but not entirely. Okay here are some details you need to know about the fanfic.

The story is a modern Ninja World, no not modern Naruto based in tokyo. Imagine Konohagakura, Sunagakure and Amegakure but modern basically. That's basically all you need to really know everything else will be revealed in the fanfic so here we go!

This Fanfic is based off of a song, I am not telling you which except for the hints are in the Title and in the Chapter Titles. Have fun! First person to review the name of the song with artist I will write a oneshot for you.

* * *

Prologue- The Clock Stopped Ticking

The Earth used to be a peaceful place, there wasn't much fighting and slowly people were learning to except others differences. There were few wars and basically everyone was getting along. That doesn't mean there weren't any fights because of course you will always have your fights but it was never something big enough to cause a war. Our world was in a time of peace and no one had anything to fear. We could go about our days with nothing to worry about, we could keep our gaurds down without the worry of someone jumping out in front of us and hurting us. And again it doesn't mean that bad things don't happen because they do. That's just life. Everything in my eyes was just perfect.

 _And then they came._

It was just like any normal day most of us were heading to school, some people were going to work and others were still in bed asleep. It was just a day and like any other day not a single person expected what happened to happen. I remember the skies getting dark and the sound coming from above reminded me of an air raid from a war movie my older college level brother had made me watch. I was on my way to the bus stop to get to school when all hell had broke loose. These pods came from the clouds and began planting themselves into the earth near important landmarks or monuments. It wasn't long after that did beings we have never seen before come out of the pods to guard them. Everyone was in a panic running and screaming.

I had run to one of the pods and hid somewhere to watch. Yes I was scared shitless but I needed to know what the hell was going on! So like my brother probably would have done I stationed myself in a set of bushes and just began to watch. The beings who learned were called Bijuu's were running about the pods setting _something_ up. It wasn't until they were done did the pod begin to glow a bright green shooting a light into the sky. I remember standing to my feet and began looking around to see lights shooting up everywhere. Fear was coursing through me and I had no clue what to think. We were being invaded so quickly that by the time anyone had the chance to think it was too late and there was nothing that we could do.

Around the time that I was watching the beams of light shoot into the air did I feel something crash into me and knock me out. The entire time I was unconscious I remember floating in a vast blackness feeling something else that wasn't supposed to be a part of me there. Then I woke up in a hospital a woman with blonde hair in loose pigtails sitting in a chair starring at me with a serious look I have never really seen on anyone.

"My name is Tsunadae, I am the highest ranking General for Konoha's military. Right now you are in one of our bases infirmaries." She spoke sitting up straight and on the edge of her seat. The look in her eyes I remember warned me not to utter any kind of bullshit and to be as respectful as I could be.

"Why exactly am I here? Did I do something wrong?" I had asked after sitting up even though every part of my body was aching.

"No, you did nothing wrong. We found you unconscious one of the Echo's. That was four days ago." She explained and I my eyes had widened upon hearing that information.

"Four days? I've been unconscious for four days?!" I asked hearing my voice jump up an octive.

"Please stay calm, I know this is serious. But what I am about to tell you next will change you life dramatically. Four days ago not only did we find you, but we had found 9 others. You and one of person from Konoha and then the others were found from various areas of the world. All of you have been brought here." She explained, I had stayed silent for a long time. I had gathered that the pods that had come from the sky were being called Echo's and that I was in some sort of Military Base that I knew she wasn't going to tell me exactly where it was.

"Why exactly were the 10 of us brought here?" I asked averting my eyes till they looked directly into hers.

"The 10 of you were all hit by an unseen force correct?" She asked and I nodded my head to confirm her question wandering how she knew that. I later found out it was because 5 of us had woken up before me and all of them had explained the same experience all of us had.

"As I suspected. All of you have been thoroughly inspected and examined. Awake or not. We have found out that, the same entity matter that belongs to our invaders have entered your bodies. At the moment the entities are asleep so they are dormant. The scientists here are working on a serum that should help with keeping the entities dormant. We have come to the decission to call all of you Jinchuriki's and I am dubbing you and the other from Konoha as leaders." She explained, my mouth had dropped open and I was about to start going off on her, but her deadly look silenced me instantly.

"You all will be trained as hopefully with this training, when the time comes and we have figured out how to stop these invaders you all will be ordered to head out and take out the Echo's. Hopefully by that time we will have found more followers to join our cause. By then we hope that each of you will have your own team to lead. Understood?" She asked, I had sat there for a good long while starring into my lap thinking over everything she had told me. At that time we didn't know as much as we did now.

That was a year ago.

As you can guess we were all trained and slowly each of us were handed a team. Each of our teams were from our respected city of birth. Everyone but mine. The other person from Konoha had gotten the team from their. As for me I would be getting stationed in Ame, and given a team from there. I wasn't too happy but there wasn't more that I could do. We were known as the Lulls while the groups who were on the Bijuu's side were called The Stillness. Each side had their ways of locating Echo's, each side had a way of attacking them and taking them over. So it was a never ending battle but our numbers were growing. When an Echo becomes part of the Lull's the color changes to a pink color.

My name is Haruno Sakura, and I am the Lull Commander stationed in the city of Ame. My mission is to locate a group of Lulls who call themselves Akatsuki. They are the only team of Lulls around here. I am to recruit them and meet my partner back in Konoha once I take control of the two Echo's in this area.

My name is Haruno Sakura, I am the 10th Jinchuriki. I hate my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Echo

Summary: Aliens called Bijuu's have invaded earth setting pod like structures called Echo's all over the place. The 10 leaders of the Bijuu's have hidden within human hosts and gathering followers so they can successfully invade; dividing the world into two factions. Will the Earth be saved or will it fall?

Review Shoutouts:

 _ **Nitebreaker**_ \- Ingress is a live interactive scifi alien game for the cell phone you play against other people on google maps playing field. I am glad you enjoyed. And the character in prologue is Sakura lol.

 _ **Hanmac**_ \- Thank you for the review ^_^

* * *

Chapter One- Forever Ago

I sat on the bus glaring out the window; I was headed to the city of Ame because of the mission we were given by Tsunadae. I wasn't too entirely thrilled about it, because it involved the possibility of running into someone I wasn't too thrilled about seeing. None the less my partner was sent to Konoha and I was being sent to the most dreariest of cities in the nation. Clunking my head against the window and shutting my eyes I remembered when all of us were given missions.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Well this should be fun looking for followers in my old town, Kiri." Utakata had laughed while the 10 of us were heading back to our shared barracks. I remember rolling my eyes linking hands with my partner who was standing next me. He was like always quiet but his warmth and calmness kept me from going off the handle, which was more and more frequently lately. Out of us Jinchuriki's my partner was the only one to start gaining the Bijuu's appearance, and if you weren't careful his temper would come out._

" _Everything all right Sakura-Chan?" He had asked me and I only nodded my head then everything fell silent. The both of us were in charge of keeping the other Jinchuriki's in line. It was annoying but not impossible. The others were joking and discussing over the mission. Minus Yagura and Han. My partner led me to his bed once we reached the barracks and sat me down before kneeling in front of me._

" _I don't want to go Ame, I don't want to see my brother. Him and family probably think I'm dead." I whispered looking down into his concerned eyes._

" _Everything will be fine. They're giving us transmitters that we can use to communicate whenever you want. If you need me call." He whispered standing to his feet and cupping my cheeks in each of his hands. I blinked at him and felt the small smile spread across my face._

" _Thank you." I whispered again._

 _ **End Flashback:**_

* * *

That was three days ago and even though I was annoyed and missing him but I was being stubborn and not calling him. He was probably going to get annoyed with me when he finds out but he'll get over it. It was already raining outside and I hated it, how my brother could choose a place like this to go to school to is beyond me. I just hope I don't run into him while looking for these Akatsuki people. As the bus entered the city I could see the two beams of lights of Echo's . This should be so long as there were no people part of Stillness here, then that could make things a bit more difficult. As the bus came to a stop I groaned when I realized that I didn't have an umbrella.

"Stupid rain, stupid Ame." I muttered and began heading down the street and get to the central base we have stationed here. Pulling the hood to my jacket over my head glaring at anyone who looked at me. I didn't want to be here and even though Tsunadae would probably reprimand me for this I wouldn't care if we gave the Bijuu's the city Ame to keep.

"Sakura?" I turned and groaned to see who was standing there. His name was Hiro and he was the commanding officer of the base here.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to come and meet me. I guess I was wrong though." I muttered crossing my arms across my chest.

"I figured you'd want to get to the base as soon as possible and not be stuck in the rain." He chuckled motioning with his head to follow. I shrugged and motioned him to lead the way. He walked through the alley as quickly as he could. I looked around but there wasn't much to note about what was going on. There were very few people around and by the patches on their shoulders I could tell they were Lulls.

"Any contact with the Akatsuki's? Tsunadae told me that you'd try until I got here." I asked catching up til I was standing next to him.

"We had brief contact with them. Only thing we could acquire is that they have a headquarters somewhere within the middle of city near on of the Echo's. We think it's near the North Eastern Echo because that was where the signal was coming from. We also acquired that the leader calls himself Pein. Not sure if that is his real name or not." Hiro answered my question, I took mental notes of everything he was telling me.

"What about the Stillness groups? Are there any here? If there are, are they a threat?" I then asked pulling out my transmitter and locked onto both of the Echo's burning the locations within my mind before putting the transmitter away. Soon we came to a drain covering and I watched as Hiro opened a casing and began typing some numbers into a keypad. The ground opened up and lift rose up, he motioned me onto it. Rolling my eyes I climbed on before he did we were then flying down the tunnel to an underground facility.

"Well all of you sure were busy." I muttered and followed him in. Everyone who looked at me gave me either fear filled stares or hateful stares. I knew why but I only ignored them trying not to let it get to me.

"Ignore them they don't understand that you and the other Jinchuriki's are an important key to us defeating the Bijuu's." Hiro spoke leading me into a control room where an entire wall was dedicated to computer screens. Images of different parts of the city were displayed on all of them. There were about 20 screens on the wall. I starred at all of them watch the people. There were even screens that showed each of the Echo's.

"Have you ever had sightings of the Akatsuki's?" I asked stepping up and starring at one of the screens. It showed the Echo, there was the location at the bottom of the screen and it read that the Echo was in the North Eastern of the town. But what I saw no normal person with normal eyes would be able to see with the video quality. In the background hiding in the trees were a group a people, wearing black hooded jackets; the jackets had red clouds on them. I couldn't tell what the people looked like because the hoods hid their appearances.

"Here this is my frequency for my transmitter, and here are the frequencies for the other Jinchuriki's. I am going to the North Eastern Echo and taking it out before those Akatsuki's get themselves killed." I muttered handing Hiro a sheet of paper and walked out. Only a few people have been trained to take out the Echo's and unless you knew what you were doing, you're probably only going to get hurt or worst...die.

"Do you need back up?" Hiro asked and I looked back at him with a smirk on my face.

"If I need back up, I wouldn't be able to call myself a Jinchuriki." I answered slipping a white fox mask onto my face then vanished down the hallway.

* * *

 _ **An Akatsuki POV:**_

"Are you in position Hawk?" I asked into the headset connected to my ear.

"Yea, un what about you?" Came the reply from the idiot blonde.

"What do you think you idiot?!" I hissed peering out from behind the tree I was hiding behind watching the Bijuu's working on the outside of the Echo. We were going to attempt to attack it turn it into an Echo for the Lulls. Of all the attempts we have tried we have failed. This time we believed we had the upper hand.

"Scorpion, hold you position. We need to make sure this is accurately timed before we attack." Came my leaders deep voice and I rolled my eyes. I hated how we were ordered to use code names, but I understood why. It was so that the Bijuu's couldn't learn who we were and attack us when we were in our every day disguises.

"We don't have all damn day Leader. Once it gets dark we will loose our chance!" I hissed clenching my hands tightly into fists.

"Be patient damn it!" I heard our foul mouthed member mutter.

"Jashin shut your mouth or I'll stitch it shut!" Bounty growled and I could only sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. I wasn't a very patient person. Leader was right, if we didn't time this correctly then not only could we fail but we could all die.

"Hey do all of you feel that?" I heard Origami ask, and she was right. It was like a pulse was going through the ground and trees.

"Something is coming you guys!" Raven then said and that was our signal to crouch down and watch through the bushes. The Bijuu's had stopped working on the Echo and were looking around.

"Everyone come to the coordinates I have sent to your transmitters. Just keep low, keep quiet and don't bring attention to yourselves." Leader ordered, we all stayed silent and I believed everyone else began to move to the coordinates we were sent. We all met up and watched the Bijuu's look around. With them on alert we couldn't do anything.

"That pulse is still going throughout everything." Shark said lowly and we all nodded our heads. None of us knew what was coming.

"Why would something be coming this way? You don't think it's people from the Lull Base do you?" Swirly asked walking up to the tree peering out from behind it.

"I assure you Lull has come to save you from making a grave mistake!" We all jumped at the voice and spun around to see a person in a black hooded jacket standing there. They were wearing a fox mask, you could tell from their stance that they were annoyed.

"Who the fuck are you lady?!" Jashin snapped pointing his fingers at the person.

"I am a commanding officer from Head base of the Lulls. I am Jinchuriki number 10. And I assure you, if you attack the Bijuu's one of you will surely get hurt, or even killed." The woman hissed dropping her crossed arms to her sides and walked forward to the tree by Swirly.

"And how would you know this ma'am?" Leader asked after giving Jashin a warning look.

"Because I was sent here specifically to recruit your group and take out the two Echo's before bringing you all with me to Konoha and taking care of the Echo's there. Now stay put and learn quickly." She said and you could tell by her voice that behind the mask that she was smirking. Soon she was walking towards the Bijuu's and the Echo.

"What the hell is a Jinchuriki?!" Jashin snapped and we all rolled our eyes before looking to him.

"There are 10 Jinchuriki's un. They were once people like us before one of the Bijuu leaders took their bodies as hosts. Now the government uses them to take out the Bijuu's and Echo's un." Hawk explained and we watched the woman enter the clearing gaining the attention of the Bijuu's.

"What has me concerned is that her voice is so familiar." I said the moment the girl jumped into a fight was when all of us ran out to get a closer look at the fight.

* * *

 _ **Sakura's POV:**_

The two Bijuu's who attacked me weren't much to take out and once the other Bijuu's saw what I could do they all backed off back into the Echo. But I knew that they would be back with weapons this time. They now knew what I was. I needed to act fast if I wanted this to work. Once you switch the Echo over it puts the Bijuu's in a sleep like stat making it easier to either kill them or lock them up. But the catch is if the Echo is changed back then they will wake up. That's why after we change an Echo over we station Lull Soldiers by them to protect them from the Stillness. Walking towards the Echo I pulled my transmitter out before hooking it to the pod.

"What the FUCK is the bitch doing?!" I heard the foul mouthed one yell out and I only ignored him, I set the transmitter up for the change.

"Hello Jinchuriki 10, are you ready to commence the change?" The robotic voice asked from the device.

"Yes send down the modules." I confirmed and not even seconds later did the wind pick up around us, a army plane began to lower towards us before four modules were dropped down creating the corners for the square.

"Someone stop her un! She has to be one of them!" The one who was called hawk yelled, rolling my eyes I turned away and began walking away from the Echo so I wouldn't be too close to it. And as predicted the Bijuu's came running out with weapons pointed at me.

"SHANNARO!" I screamed and slammed my fist into the ground a lime green electric glow shot into the ground sending a charge to each of the four modules; just in time as the Bijuu's attacked me. I pulled a pair of guns from my sides and began firing. Thanks to the Bijuu leader who was in my partner we figured out how to make weapons and bullets that could kill these invaders. All the Bijuu's that were still in the Echo were probably being rendered to unconsciousness, so my job was to kill the ones on the outside. I ran right into the crowd of them, dodging swings from their blades and only firing a shot if I knew it would be a one hit kill. In a matter of minutes they were all dead. Looking at the carnage I had created I slipped the guns back into their holders on my sides then went back to the Echo and retrieved my device before turning back and walking straight to the Akatsuki's.

"Has the mission been a success?" I heard Tsunadae's voice.

"Yes Ma'am please send a team to be stationed at this Echo, I am sending you coordinates now." I answered hitting a button on my transmitter.

"Affirmed, just stay at your location until the team has arrived, they should be there by nightfall." She relayed back.

"Rodger." I said then disconnected the link and looked up to the group in front of me.

"So, I am one of them am I?" I asked smirking at the site of their shocked faces. The one they called leader was the first to snap out of it.

"So you are the one we were told who was going to be meeting up with us." He said pulling the hood from his head. In doing so the others followed his lead. I wasn't shocked to see the face of my brother among them.

"Yes, I am the one who has been sent to relay the ways on what I just did. You will also be accompanying me back to Konoha once the other Echo has been taken down." I confirmed with a nod of my head.

"Who are you exactly?" My brother asked, he hadn't changed a bit and I was happy in way. But I was also worried about what he was about to do. Reaching up with both hands I grabbed onto my hood and mask at the same time removing both before dropping my arms to my sides. I watched as his eyes widened in shock.

"Not possible Okaa-san was told that you had been kidnapped by the Bijuu! We all believed you had been killed!" He yelled the look in his eyes turning to hate.

"Okaa-san was right about me being kidnapped. In a way I have been. Inside me resides one of the Bijuu leaders. The name of the leader is Kaguya. With the training I have been given and the certain pills our scientists have made the rest of us Jinchuriki are able to keep them in control." I explained keeping my face and eyes void of any emotion, it will be safer to push him away.

"I am no longer human Sasori-Nii, and sometimes I can't help but think I am no longer the sister you know anymore." I spoke up once more, readying myself for the rejection. But it never came and his face became extremely calm. Stepping until he was mere inches from me, Sasori wrapped his arms around me.

"You will always be my baby sister Sakura-Chan." He whispered holding me close, the action seemed vague to me because Sasori was never one for affection. So I was happy to hug him back.

"You do know this means I am your superior." I smirked after stepping back.

"We'll see about that." He smirked, and I could only smirk back. Working with this amateur group was sure to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Echo

Summary: Aliens called Bijuu's have invaded earth setting pod like structures called Echo's all over the place. The 10 leaders of the Bijuu's have hidden within human hosts and gathering followers so they can successfully invade; dividing the world into two factions. Will the Earth be saved or will it fall?

Review Shoutouts:

 **The Random Guest:** Don't really care that you don't like SasuKari pairing, this isn't your fanfic. If you don't like it then why are you reading it? But thank you for the review anyways.

 **Warnings:** Serious Lemons in this

* * *

Chapter Two: How Long Have I been Up?

The Akatsuki's had taken me back to their headquarters after the soldiers Tsunadae had sent to us arrived. I also made sure to check in with Hiro to give him my oral report. It felt weird being around my brother, the two of us were never really that close to begin with. That was because of our age difference. I was just turning 18 this year and he was in his sixth year of college going for some masters degree in art, making him 24. We had always gotten into fights and I remember when I entered high school I wished him and I could become close, but by then he was already in his second year of college.

Right now I was standing in the ops room starring at their surveillance screens watching the other Echo. What I was watching was making me slightly worried. Not only were there Bijuu's walking around and working on the Echo there were also Stillness people stationed around randomly. This was going to make things a bit more difficult, but I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't need the Akatsuki's thinking there was something wrong. Thankfully they all had gone to sleep so I could let down my mask and let my eyes droop in worry. My partner would know what to do, he always did. I was okay with figuring out things but with how many enemies I would have to face, it made me very worried.

"You're good with hiding your emotions." I jumped and looked to my side to see Pein standing there non-chalantly his arms crossed across his chest. I immediately put my mask back up.

"It keeps people from worrying." I answered looking back to the screen trying to figure out what to do with out having to involve anyone. I didn't know how the Akatsuki's fought and at the moment I didn't have to time to figure that out.

"What has you worried though? You've been starring at those screens since we returned four hours ago." He then asked walking over and standing next to me.

"Nothing that will put you or your men in danger." I answered and I heard him sigh.

"You plan to take out the Bijuu's and Stillness on your own don't you?" He then asked and I felt my eyes droop down in sadness.

"Don't say anything to Sasori he'd try to stop me." I said quietly.

"Damn straight I will!" I turned around and saw that Sasori had been standing behind me the entire time. I wasn't surprised in the least.

"It's my job Sasori I have to. That is why I have been sent here. To take out the two Echo's in this city." I replied darkly pushing my fingers through my shoulder length pink hair.

"You were also sent here to recruit us! So let us help you!" He snapped pushing off of the wall he was leaning against and made a beeline straight to me.

"I don't know what any of you can do fighting wise so I can't involve any of you until then." I hissed narrowing my eyes dangerously at him. He narrowed his eyes back at me just as dangerously. This was going to be a problem. It was obvious that he was going to be the main one to defy me.

"You have always been stubborn and independent but this Sakura, is fucking suicide!" Sasori shouted me grabbing me by the shoulders and shook me a bit. I felt a pulse run through me and I knew my eyes had changed colors, most likely to purple. If I wasn't careful then my hair would start to turn white next.

"I'm not some weak little girl that needs to be protected by her older brother anymore. I am Jinchuriki 10 and my orders was to take out the two Echos. No where in my debriefing did it state that I had to let you or your other comrades to help me. So last warning Nii-San...back off." I hissed allowing an electric shock go through me causing him to let go of me.

"And as of this moment Haruno-San you are under quarantine. We were told to not let you out of our sights if you began to change." I turned to see Hiro standing in the doorway. I couldn't help the smirk that was dancing across my lips.

"And who can stop me?" I asked stepping as far away from my brother as possible, putting one of my hands to my face peering through the gaps of my fingers. I could feel my smile turn wicked and my hair begin to dance around me. It was already too late. It had turned white.

"How long has it been since you've taken the BSP?" Hiro asked and I only laugh. Just like my partner I didn't take it when I was supposed to and like him I was slowly beginning to look like the Bijuu inside of me. One of these days my pink hair would stay white and my green eyes would stay pupil-less purple. And like my partner I may begin to loose myself and the Bijuu would wake up. But I agreed with my partner that we have a better chance of winning if we use them...sparringly.

"Wouldn't you like to know Hiro. I have a mission and I am going to complete that mission." I hissed feeling a swirl of wind around me. I could see the Cherry Blossums spiraling around me daring anyone to come near me.

"And as I just said, I was given an order that if you started changing into the Bijuu leader I was to subdue you and quarantine you until you went back to normal." Hiro snapped at me pulling some sort of firearm out. I recognized it instantly. It was a tranquilizer gun, specially made for the other Jinchuriki's and myself.

"Sakura this isn't you!" Sasori yelled at me taking a step towards me. I turned my head sharply at him glaring. Sasori stopped his action instantly glaring back.

"The day the Bijuu entered my body was the day your little sister died Sasori! I am not the same person anymore. So stay out of my way!" I yelled back holding my hands out and a invisible force shot out knocking everyone in the room over. The moment Hiro hit the panic button causing the siren to go off in the base, I allowed myself to vanish in the swirl of Cherry Blossums. I appeared in the city on top of a sky scrapper, mere miles away from the second Echo. Dark clouds were forming once again over head and soon a light rain began to pour around me. The wind blew my hair and I could feel the energy from the Echo surge through me. Beckoning for the Bijuu Leader inside of me to wake up, she didn't even stir. I felt the transmitter vibrate in the chest pocket of my hooded jacket. I already knew who it was and I ignored it. I didn't need my partner or Tsunadae getting onto my ass about the reckless act I was about to pull again. I knew I was not going to have assitance this time and will have to take out the Echo with on my own.

Walking to the other end of the sky scrapper I starred off and saw a group of people wearing all black jumping roofs. Smirking I knew I had little time before the Akatsuki's reached me. Turning back around I took of into a run across the roof and leapt. Jumping roofs was nothing for me, and no matter the height even if I fell, I wouldn't be hurt. It wasn't long until I was jumping through the trees my eyes set on the Echo. As I was jumping I emptied the pockets of my jacket hooking equipment to myself before securing the transmitter to the clip on my waist before pulling my jacket off and discarding it on a tree I jumped from. This next one was going to be hard. If there were Stillness here that meant the Bijuu's in this Echo weren't fighters. In a matter of moments I landed in the clearing where the Echo was a large group of about 100 Stillness operatives waiting for me. I wasn't surprised when I felt the presence of the Akatsuki's land by me.

"Fucking idiot." Sasori muttered next to me and I knew he was referring to me. Smirking I pulled my guns out the hollisters which were now positioned on my back and began walking forward.

"Just don't get in my way. And try to stay alive." I said, I could feel the sinister smile on my face as I stopped half way towards the opposing team.

"Bitch, we're outnumbered 100 to 11! Are you fucking crazy?!" I heard the one they called Hidan yell to me. The Stillness operative all gained a smug look like they thought they had the upper hand.

"Then stay back. I have this handled. Obviously these idiots don't know who I am." I said holding my arm out pointing my gun right at someone.

"You don't have enough bullets! Don't be reckless!" Pein snapped and I could only laugh, the insanity stilled everyone and the Stillness even backed up a bit.

"Who said anything about using bullets this time? Those are only saved for the Bijuu's, these people are mere humans and using the Bijuu abilities to form into will suffice enough." I answered before anyone could say anything I ran right towards the ones we were facing.

"SAKURA!" I heard Sasori scream out as the others side began firing at me I dodged all there bullets before jumping into the crowd of them once I was close enough. I didn't even think as I began shooting at them all. This was going to be a long fight since not only did I need to take out these people but I also needed to turn the Echo into ours. I guess I wasn't paying attention because before I had time to register that I was going to be blindsided Sasori had came out of no where using wires like puppet strings to decapitate the person.

"Fucking idiot keep your guard up and don't get cocky! I won't always be around to save your ass!" Sasori snapped wrapping his arm around my waist and jumping out of the way from us getting attacked. Twisting in his grip I fired one of my guns hitting the person in the face.

"Whatever you say Nii-San, just glad you guys changed your minds about fighting. Now let me go!" I laughed wriggling out of his grip and jumped back into the mayhem. Sasori shouted something to me but I couldn't make it out. The moment I landed I crouched down and re-holstered my guns. With the other Akatsuki's fighting I needed to make enough space so I could begin the process of taking over the Echo. Pulling my arm back I closed my eyes tapping into the power of Kaguya feeling my fist and arm being engulfed. Opening my eyes I smirked to see it glowing green.

"STOP HER!" I heard someone scream and before anyone could stop me I brought my fist down into the ground. I felt the ripple of the power exit out of my arm into the ground sending a shockwave around me knocking whoever nearby away giving me me enough room to now begin. I could hope that I would have enough time. Pulling a rod from my upper arm I held it out pushing a button feeling it extend. Spinning the rod in my hand I gripped tightly onto it before bringing it down and slammed it into the ground.

"JUMP!" I screamed as loud as I could before jumping into the air watching the Akatsuki's and some of the opposing group jump into the air as an electric current shot through the ground. Parts of the Echo detached from itself and fell to the ground exposing some of its technology. I landed at the top of a tree pulling my transmitter out and setting it up to where I needed it to so I could hack into the Echo's system and manually change it over. The moment the action was done I jumped from the tree and headed towards the Echo. What I didn't anticipate was a Stillness Operative coming out of no where and punching me in my chest sending me to the ground below between two of the detachments. The transmitter had fallen from my hand and I had no idea to where.

"Fuck." I muttered feeling the pain coursing through my chest and ribcage. My heart was beating rapidly and I could feel it hitting against my chest. The person who hit me was not normal, it was like he had sent energy through me. Struggling to me feet a saw a person standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Not so powerful now are you Jinchuriki? You see some us were given a gift. The bijuu's inserted some of their DNA into us giving us some choice abilities. It was so we could counter your type. And with your friends busy, I might be able to actually kill you." The boy laughed crouching down getting ready to attack and I did the same.

"Who are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him also crouching down getting ready to attack myself.

"The name is Sora, and I will be your destroyer!" He yelled and suddenly he was gone causing my eyes to widen in fear. I couldn't stop the attack that came from behind me. I felt a kick land in the middle of my back an electric current coursing through my entire back. I screamed out in pain beginning to fall forward but a knee connected to my stomach more electricity running through me before I was finally punched in the face and knocked back to the ground.

"SAKURA!" I heard Sasori scream out my name.

I was completely disoriented and was barely able to roll onto my stomach and get to my hands and knees. I spat blood out to the ground before raising my head looking to where I had heard Sasori but everything was blotchy and blurry; it felt as if my entire being was spinning. I could hear footsteps coming towards me getting closer and closer. Pushing myself up onto my knees I twisted my body swinging my arm to using the momentum of the swing to raise me to my feet my fist flying towards Sora's face. But it never connected, he caught my fist the hit me in the middle of my chest with an open palm the force stopped my breath and I began to gasp for air and then without warning I watched electric snakes spiral down his arm and enter my body. The shock forced a scream from me and I finally collapsed to my knees. Black blotches were appearing in my vision and I knew I wasn't going to be conscious if I got hit again.

"I don't see how you and that other guy from Konoha are viewed as the strongest Jinchuriki. You're nothing!" Sora laughed putting his foot to my chest and pushing me back forcefully. I landed onto my back trying to catch my breath in some way. I saw a glisten of metal and knew he had either pulled a dagger out or a sword. These were my last moments. I was about to die. My partner was going to be so mad at me, now I was never going to be able to see or hear him ever again. I couldn't help or stop the tears that decided to fall down from eyes.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Sasori yell watching as he jumped over me put in the same instant I heard him grunt before there was a thump and I knew he fell to the ground.

"Le-leave him...b-be." I chocked out, I couldn't move anymore and I could barely speak.

"It won't matter what I do to him and your friends after you're dead." Sora laughed and then I felt him straddle me before using the dagger to cut my shirt open down the middle.

* * *

"Too bad you have to die, you're pretty hot. Doesn't mean I can't have my fun with you." He laughed and I heard him set the dagger next to me. I couldn't hear fighting sounds anymore and I wandered what happened with the other Akatsuki's.

"SORA! Hurry it up there is a group coming!" I heard someone shout.

"How far?!" Sora shouted, I felt his hands grab onto my sides slowly moving up them. I bit my lip and closed my eyes to block out with what was about to happen. It wouldn't be the first, but this time my partner nor the others would be here to save me.

"I still have to use the binoculars to see them and even with them I still can't see very clearly! They're on still on the outskirts of Ame!" The person shouted back.

"Then I still have time! Come secure the red head and put him with the others. After I am done with her she will be dead!" Sora laughed, his hand reaching my face wiping the tears that were falling. Many would think he was trying to comfort me, but I knew better.

'Gomen na sai mina...Gomen.' I thought to myself as I felt Sora's hands leave my face and returned to my exposed torso. I heard him lift up the dagger again and he used it to cut the middle bridge to my bra exposing me completely. All I could do was cry and sob trying to ignore his touches, ignore the places his lips touched. I could hear others laughing and snickering.

"YOU SICK BASTARDS!" I heard Hidan scream out and a struggle before he was quiet again. I wish I could move because I felt panic run through me when my lower half was exposed more tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't do anything, but it would be soon! I was starting to get feeling again as my fingers were able to move. Sora was now knelt beside me and I felt his lips press to my neck at first leaving kisses and then he bit down and I felt another electric shock shoot through me leaving unable to move even more. I chocked back the sob, I was almost able to be able to save myself. I heard Sora chuckle a he pulled his mouth slightly away from my neck.

"Maybe I will keep you as my slave. Wouldn't that be nice Ms. Jinchuriki?" He whispered tauntingly into my ear. I felt one his hands travel down my chest, my stomach then to where my heart skipped a beat. Sora chuckled darkly his fingers lightly brushing between my folds. I tried to will myself in anyway to move luck was not on my side and I just cried harder.

"Sora stop teasing her, just fuck the bitch. She doesn't need preparation!" I heard someone laugh and my eyes widened when I watched Sora sit up and stand to his feet.

No! This was not happening!

"You're right besides we don't have much time, our new guests will be here shortly." Sora laughed before using his foot to roughly kick me over onto my stomach. Closing my eyes I willed any kind of power from Kaguya into me so I could move and I tried to crawl my limbs barely listening to me. I wasn't getting very far. Sora laughed again before I felt his hands grip bruisingly onto my hips and he pulled me back forcing me onto my knees. He pushed my head into the ground as he bent over me.

"No one will save you, when I am done with you, you will be dying by my hands bitch!" Sora hissed into my ears. One of his hands left my hips and I wandered what he was doing until I felt something press to my opening and my eyes windened.

"STOP!" I screamed reaching my arms out digging my fingers into the ground trying to pull myself away from him. And then it happened, he pushed into me and a scream tore from my throat screaming the name of my partner, so loud the intensity of it burned my throat. I was given no time to adjust as Sora thrusted into me. All I could do was cry and scream. I screamed for my partner over and over; out loud and in my mind. It was then that I felt it and then...

* * *

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I heard the all too familiar voice before I felt Sora pulled from me. I collapsed to my side watching the other Stillness attacked by the other Jinchuriki's freeing the Akatsuki's. I felt something being wrapped around me before I was lifted off of the ground into a pair of strong arms. I felt a weak smile dance across my face as I saw the spiky blond hair of my partner. I looked down and saw I had been wrapped in his red, black flamed trench coat. I was adjusted so I was in a more upright position in his arms, his hand caressed the side of my head gently as he nuzzled his face against my.

Comforting me.

"G-gomen..." I chocked out feeling tears fall from my eyes again.

"Shhh, I'm here now everything will be alright now." He whispered before kissing my forehead. Then he began walking. I turned my head and saw he had walked over to where the other Jinchuriki were who were with the Akatsuki's. My partner stopped in front of my brother who looked utterly defeated and worried.

"You're Sasori yes?" My partner asked and I watched my brother nod his head to confirm it.

"Hold onto Sakura-Chan for me. I will take care of everything." He said handing me over to my brother before turning facing where Sora was. I turned my head to Sora was alread recomposed and ready to fight, anyone else who was left of the Stillness stood by him.

"Fu...take out the others. Leave the one who hurt Sakura. He's mine." My partner growled and I watched as a red aura leaked from his body. The sheer power from him rendered me unconscious and for me everything just stayed black.

I woke up starring up at the white ceiling of the infirmary, my entire body ached but at least this time I was able to sit up. I looked to the window and saw that it was completely pitch black outside. It was either night time, a heavy storm or both. The lights were already off and I was thankful. My question was answered when lightning lit up the room. Though I jumped when I saw a figure standing before me in the blackness. I couldn't tell who it was and I was useless because of my condition, but I got no ill-will from the person. And because of that I knew who it was.

"I...I'm so sorry." I whispered beginning to bring my knees up to my chest but a hand planting itself onto them stopped me from it. I didn't even hear him move.

"Why Sakura-Chan? You knew you'd be outnumbered. What if I wouldn't have made it? You would have been killed!" He said calmly but his voice was etched with sadness. I felt the tears fall from my eyes finally. I couldn't answer, also I couldn't look at him cause I knew his eyes would be filled with every emotion that could cause me to crumble. And then I felt his hand on my cheek and his forehead upon my forehead, the bed dipping. He had sat by me.

"Please answer me." He whispered softly, I raised my eyes and looked into his blue ones. They were so caring and I immediately saw the worriedness in them.

"I allowed Kaguya's stubbornness to control me and I jumped before thinking. I thought I could do this on my own. I'm so sorry for everything I had caused. I'm sorry!" I cried out the last part, and as expected I felt both of his hands on my cheeks before his lips were upon mine. I reached my hands up and rested them on his chest, not surprised that he was shirtless. That only meant I was probably wearing it. And sure enough when I looked down after we broke apart I could vaguely see the the red swirl on the black tank top.

"I wanted to cover you up as much as possible before we got back to Ame's base. Your shorts were the only things salvageable. Killer B found your jacket when we were jumping through the trees. That's when I heard you scream out for me both out loud and in my mind. I thought I was going to loose you. I would forever hate myself if I did," He explained to me.

"I thought I was going to die to. I thought I would never see or hear you again. I was so scared, it was like all the other times, but this time it actually happened." I answered him looking into my lap.

"He didn't finish Sakura, we were still able to save you. We were able to change over the Echo which means you and Akatsuki are coming with me to Konoha. The others went to their respected homes to finish their missions. They will be meeting us later on." I could only nod my head before taking in a big breath then letting it out slowly.

"What became of Sora and the other Stillness Operatives?" I finally got myself to ask, it was hard saying that persons name.

"Dead, he will never be able to hurt you again. We all know of what the Stillness and the Bijuu have been doing. And now that we know we will find out how to counteract them. Tsunadae is already studying that persons body to find out how to fight them. And I have a message for you. Yes she is mad but she is also prepared to help you if you need to see any kind of psychologist." He explained to me, I could only smile before reaching up and cupping my partners whiskered cheek.

"You are my psychologist, you help me when I need it." I say, suddenly the lights are switched on and I look over to see Hiro, Pein and my brother. The moment Sasori saw that I was awake was over to me his arms wrapped around me.

"Never scare me like that again!" Sasori hissed his grip on me tightening.

"I can't promise Nii-San but I can promise to never be reckless again." I said back smiling soon he pulled away and looked to my partner.

"Thank you so much Uzumaki-San." My brother thanked.

"Oh please just Naruto is fine. And it was no problem. Sakura has gotten me out of plenty of situations before. Besides if I didn't rescue her and protect her what kind of boyfriend would I be dattebayou?!" He said matter of factly. Suddenly the entire room went quiet and turned ice cold. I covered my face with my hand before reaching out and grabbing Sasori by his ear digging my nails into his skin.

"Damn it let go! I'm going to kill him!" He yelled but I only dug deeper.

"Shut up! I love Naruto, Nii-San! I don't care what anyone says if it weren't for him I don't know where I'd be. Give him a chance please!" I snapped, Sasori looked between Naruto and I before sighing and backing off.

"It is good to see you're doing well Sakura." Hiro smiled setting a tray of food on my lap and I nodded my thanks to him.

"Tsunadae has debriefed us and once you're back to good health we'll be making the trip to Konoha with Naruto." Pein then said and I nodded my head.

"Then make sure you and your men are ready by sundown tomorrow." I smirked and I watched Naruto and my brother cover their faces with their hands but they didn't say anything else. The three didn't stay much longer and it didn't take long for me to finish my food. Before Naruto could leave I had grabbed onto his wrist in desperation.

"Sakura-Chan?" He asked and I could only focus on my lap.

"I know I just went through something traumatic, but I know you won't hurt me and I don't know when the next time we'll have this chance, but please...I need to be with you. I want you to take me." I said quietly feeling my face heat up from what I was asking of him. I thought I was being rejected when I felt Naruto pull his wrist from my hand but suddenly I was lifted into his arms.

"You never have to be afraid to ask Sakura, and it's a good thing everyone is going to bed." He whispered huskily into my ear before taking my earlobe between his teeth and slightly nibbled onto it. I felt a weight on my chest as I began to breath heavily my face heating up again. He continued to attack my ear and neck as we walked down the halls. I bit my lip to keep me from moaning out or say anything. And then it all stopped. I let out a whine and Naruto chuckled balancing me on one arm as he got the room door open and he slipped us inside. The lights were off and I didn't especially when Naruto shut the door. Every time lightning illuminated the room it would cause Narutos eyes glow and I found my lips up tunring into a smirk. I walked forward and gently grabbed Naruto's hand signaling to him to not turn the lights on. I saw Naruto turn his face slightly to look down at me, his eyes were full of lust and I knew mine most likely were to.

* * *

"I don't care who hears me Naruto, I want you to take and take me hard." I whispered finally releasing his hand. I smirked when my blonde grabbed me by my upper arms and switched our places pushing me up against the door. His lips were meshed against mine roughly, I could only moan into it kissing him back. His hands hand released my arms and each one grabbed onto one side of my waist. I immediately pushed my fingers into his trying to push my body against his wanting to be as close as I could. Naruto pushed me further against the door his hands slipping under his shirt I was wearing pulling it off of me and tossing it somewhere.

My hands began roaming over his toned chest, I heard a deep possessive growl emit from his throat and it sent a shudder from me. He lightly nipped at my bottom lip but I teased him refusing to grant him entrance as I lightly ran my nails down his back earning another possessive growl. I suddenly gasped when Naruto's hands ran up my chest and grabbed onto my breasts lightly pinching my pert buds. He took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth. I didn't even stand a chance as he quickly dominated me. I was vaguely aware of his hands leaving my breasts and grab onto my wrists at first forcing my arms to my sides before working on removing my bra letting it just drop to the floor. Once the fabric was removed in an instant my wrists were high above my head being held by one of his large warm hands. He removed his lips from my mouth and moved to my ear his hot tongue darting into my ear sending more shivers down my spine.

"Naruto...st-stop...t-teasing m-me." I moaned but I knew he would only continue to drive me nuts, the very thing I loved about when we had sex. His tongue was then removed from my ear and his teeth sunk into the skin of my neck causing a moan to erupt from me and my back to arch. He continued to bite and suck on my neck. I could see the slight redness of his Bijuu's aura come out but the running of his fingertips, going down my chest and down the middle area of my breasts.

"Oh god NARuto!" I moaned out throwing my head back against the door.

Naruto's hand traveled lower, along with his mouth trailing bites and kisses down my neck, when he could no go no further down I found his eyes boring into mine his mouth inches from my own. In one swift moment Naruto placed his hands right under my butt cheeks lifting me up forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He quickly carried me to the bed and laid me on it. Our mouths were still inches from each other and soon his eyes lit up in excitement and he smirked, I could only smirk back.

"It's been 3 months since we last did this Sakura-Chan, are you sure you're prepared for how rough I am going to get with you?" Naruto asked running his nails down my sides, I could only moan and nod my head, wanting him to continue.

One hand grabbed onto my breast while his mouth bit onto the bud of my other breast sucking onto it. Naruto's free hand slipped under the hem of my shorts and undergarment. Two of fingers started at the base and ran up me through my folds stopping at that small bundle of nerves and lightly pressed against it and moved his fingers around on top of it. My back arched and I moaned out some line of words followed by begging Naruto for more. He only played with the bundle of nerves for a short time to ensure I was slightly moist inside before his fingers moved back down and pushed into my entrance. The hand he had on my breast mixed around with roughly massaging it and pinching my buds. I felt his teeth nip at the bud his mouth was sucking his tongue licking to tip of it while it was still in between his teeth. I couldn't help but dig my fingers into his hair slightly yanking on the strands as the feeling of pleasure coursed through me. Naruto was then kissing down my stomach stopping briefly to swirl his tongue inside of my navel before moving down lower his fingers being pulled from me both hands working on removing my shorts and undergarments until I heard them land somewhere in the room.

"Naruto, please...I need you...in me!" I begged breathing heavily my hands gripping tightly onto the blanket of the bed.

"Not just yet my sweet, I'm not done with you yet" He said running his hands down the insides of my legs until they hooked under my knees and he forced my legs to spread apart sending tiny waves of pleasure through me.

"Wh-what more i-is th-..." I wasn't even able to finish from the the sensation that entered me as my back arched.

I felt Naruto's hot breath against my wet holds and then his fingers separated them and his tongue darted to inside of me. I could feel it moving around hitting every spot that would add more to the sensation and then his tongue was replaced with two of his fingers and he moved them in and out making scissoring motions as he did so. His mouth found its way to my bundle of nerves and lightly nipped onto it, and like with my breast nipple his tongue licked it as it was between his teeth. With his body in between my legs I couldn't move my legs well and I felt my toes curling. He sucked and liked my sweet spot and with his fingers moving in and out of me I was being driven over the edge.

"NARUTO!" I screamed as I felt my orgasm wrack through my body, I was completely spent but I knew this wasn't over. Through half lidded lust filled eyes I watched Naruto stand from the bed and slowly undo his pants and push them down his body. I felt myself becoming aroused again starring as his erectness. Naruto's eyes met with my and I saw the predatory smirk dance across his features and it only excited me more. Naruto climbed back onto the bed and between my legs up until each of his hands were planted on each side of my head. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I could feel the tip pressing against my entrance.

Naruto's hands moved till they had my waist held in another bruise like grip, his moved till they locked with mine asking the unspoken question I knew they'd show. Lifting myself up slightly I reached out and pushed my fingers into the back of his head tangled into his hair as I brought his face forward and kissed him. That was enough for him to push into me, my lower back was lifted off the bed as he thrusted in and out of me, just how I liked it.

Fast and rough.

Naruto's mouth was attached to my neck and I felt myself beginning to move along with his thrusts my arms wrapped around his shoulders. One of his hands began traveling down my chest and stomach till it was between my legs rubbing that bundle of nerves adding to the pleasure.

"Scream for me Sakura." He whispered into my ear his thrusts becoming even harder hitting my the back wall inside of me. I was suddenly lifted and found myself straddling his hips his hands guiding my hips up and down his length. My lips connected to his and I lowered my own hands to between rubbing my sweet spot myself letting out loud moans. I looked into his eyes and saw they were red with the pupils slitted. Just seeing them sent shivers through me. I felt my orgasm building up and Naruto laid me back onto my back and I continued to rub myself watching him straighten himself up his arms linking under my legs pushing them as far back as they could go letting him have more momentum to thrust into me. The pain of his thrusts mixed in with the pleasure and I knew it would be long.

And then I was seeing white, screaming out Naruto's name feeling myself go over the edge again and feeling Naruto's seed spill to inside of me. He thrusted a few more times inside of me before dropping my legs then maneuvering until he was able to safely drop to laying next to me. My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding. I turned to my side to look at Naruto to see him on his side and starring at me.

"I love you so much." I whispered and I watch him smile softly.

"And I, you Sakura-Chan." He whispered back before reaching out and bring me to him wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his chest. And that was how we fell asleep.

Coming down from our sex driven high.

and completely content with being in each others arms.

* * *

Okay so sorry for the LONG ass wait but I recently moved and I am about to go through another move in less than a week and I don't have internet very often so this will be the only chapter for who knows how long and I apologize for that. I wanted to give you guys a long chapter and this is what happened in it LOL xD.


End file.
